


Кот, пёс и «Энтерпрайз», или Дело норвежских диверсантов

by EtoMaj, Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Столкновение [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кросовер ТОСа с Шерлоком ВВС. Шерлок ушастый и пушистый, а Джон с хвостом и гавкает. С экипажем корабля все нормально)))<br/>Работа выполнена в соавторстве с EtoMaj</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот, пёс и «Энтерпрайз», или Дело норвежских диверсантов

Проблема поддержания душевного здоровья у экипажей кораблей, находящихся в дальних экспедициях, всегда занимала психологов Звездного флота. И отнюдь не на пустом месте – проблема действительно имела место быть. Кто-то выдерживал тяготы многомесячных скитаний, а кто-то при первой возможности переводился на звездолёты классом пониже, осуществляющие рутинные патрулирования – таков был механизм естественного отбора. Но это ведь не значит, что психологи не пытались помочь астронавтам почувствовать себя, как дома? И вот теперь...  
\- Это должна быть собака!  
\- И где бедное животное будет гулять?  
\- Д’вайте заведем попугайчика? П`весим клетку в каюте Ухуры, п`скай птица будет полиглотом.  
\- Я согласна, только без пары он затоскует, так что надо выбрать сразу самца и самочку.  
\- А летать птички небесные по коридорам будут? Что, если кого-нибудь из них засосёт в вентиляцию или шахту турболифта?  
\- Может, ограничимся рыбками в кают-компании? Они-то никуда не денутся.  
\- И в первом же бою аквариум разобьется.  
\- Боунз, ну сколько можно? Хомяки тебе не нравятся потому, что они слишком глупые, ящерицы – потому, что холодные, а собак и птиц тебе жалко, – Кирк был в отчаянии. – Мы уже час обсуждаем, хоть бы что дельное предложил.  
\- Может, кота заведём? – робко предложил Чехов. – Русского голубого, это самая умная порода.  
Доктор МакКой отвел взгляд от встрепанного капитана, покосился на невозмутимого старпома, заглянул в умоляющие глаза Павла... и промолчал.

Русского голубого не получилось. Вместо него в лазарет, шипя и вырываясь из рук отважного навигатора, было внесено тонкокостное нечто с кучерявым жёстким мехом, огромными ушами и отвратным характером. Всего пару часов назад, в момент покупки, хрупкий черный кот-подросток очаровал Ухуру взглядом огромных беззащитных глаз. Позволил взять себя на руки и почесать за ушком. Смирно просидел в клетке весь перелет в шаттле, на борту «Энтерпрайз» был выпущен на волю за хорошее поведение – и тут началось.  
Глава медицинской службы был обфыркан и исцарапан при попытке осмотреть зверя на предмет паразитов и болячек. В капитанском кресле кот выглядел столь вальяжно, уверенно и самодостаточно, что Кирк сперва потратил пятнадцать минут, выясняя, кто пустил кота на мостик, а уж потом начал его выгонять. Приглашение побегать за бантиком от старшины Рэнд зверь воспринял, как личное оскорбление. За пару дней весь офицерский состав усвоил, что лучше его не трогать. Снисходительно новый талисман экипажа отнёсся, похоже, только к Ухуре: разрешал ей вычесывать себя, а иногда даже кормить.  
Нарекли кота Шерлоком, с подачи все того же Чехова. Чтобы убедить сомневающихся в портретном сходстве мохнатого мелкого пакостника и элегантного сдержанного детектива, Павел принес в кают-компанию несколько раритетных английских фильмов начала XXI века. Будущий Шерлок во время коллективного просмотра кино валялся на спинке дивана, демонстративно отвернувшись от головизора.

Зверь черной независимой тенью шлялся по кораблю и всюду совал любопытный нос. В дендрарии вскорости было истерзано всё, что мало-мальски походило на стволы, погрызены кактусы, перепугана любимая хищная орхидея Сулу и съеден в одну наглую морду единственный кустик валерианы. Астрономическую секцию научного отдела Шерлок даже не удостоил вниманием, зато в химической облюбовал самый высокий шкаф. Лаборанты перешептывались, ежились под взглядом прищуренных голубых глаз, путали реактивы и заваливали опыты. Кот разочарованно фыркал и уходил. Осторожен он был только на инженерной палубе, чем заслужил молчаливое одобрение мистера Скотта.

Лампы дневного света размытыми полосками отражаются в золотистом лакированном боку, а серебряные колки отбрасывают зайчики прямо ему в глаза. Дразнится. Кот подошел поближе. Она пахнет незнакомым деревом, теплом и немного пряностями. Молчит. Он аккуратно подцепил клыками струну. Низкий бархатный звук приятно срезонировал где-то глубоко в его груди, прокатился до кончика хвоста и поставил дыбом каждую шерстинку. Еще раз. Да, ему не послышалось. Тихо и улыбчиво «Извини, малыш, это не для тебя». А потом она запела. Вместе со своим человеком и для него. Шерлоку хотелось свернуться вокруг нее и мурчать с ней в унисон. Жаль, в одиночестве она не поет. Значит, брать нужно обоих.

Низкий, вибрирующий звук поплыл по кают-компании, хотя до начала концерта оставалось еще минут десять. Ухура навскидку могла назвать лишь один такой инструмент на корабле – и одного музыканта, оным владеющего, но Спок стоял рядом с ней, изучая ноты к «Дому восходящего солнца». Офицеры огляделись в поисках источника звука и потрясенно замерли. Шерлок сидел перед арфой. Перед расчехленной, только что настроенной арфой Спока, которая спокойно стояла в кресле, ожидая своего хозяина. Кот наклонился, аккуратно подцепил зубами крайнюю, самую толстую струну, оттянул и отпустил. «Нижняя до» - механически подумала Нийота. Вулканец шагнул к креслу и осторожно отобрал у кота инструмент. Вопреки ожиданиям, зверь не сделал попытки отстоять новую игрушку и покорно спрыгнул с кресла. Побродил по комнате и залег в углу в обнимку с фикусом - слушать.  
Шерлок повнимал скрипичному квартету, равнодушно отнесся к орионской гаремной для трёх духовых с цимбалами, подремал под «Тихую ночь», исполненную на антикварной семиструнной гитаре – и встрепенулся, услышав мягкий неторопливый перебор. Ухура пела «Sommertime», а Спок аккомпанировал ей на любимом инструменте. Кот подобрался поближе, а потом и вовсе запрыгнул на подлокотник кресла вулканца. Музыканты переглянулись. Шерлок поставил передние лапы старпому на колено, вытянул шею и практически уткнулся носом в струны. Кто-то из слушателей ахнул от подобной наглости, но Спок даже не сбился с ритма. Когда песня закончилась, кот вернулся на подлокотник, обвил длинные лапы хвостом, да так и замер тонкой эбеновой статуэткой.  
Тем же вечером в капитанской каюте заседали более тесной компанией.  
\- А возьмите-ка вы его к себе, Спок! – весело предложил МакКой.  
\- Простите? – рука вулканца зависла над ферзем.  
\- Кота, – пояснил начмед, – А то он на корабле уже которую неделю, но все никак не выберет себе каюты. Сегодня вы с ним, кажется, сыгрались?  
Капитан посмотрел на предмет разговора. Предмет растянулся на спинке кресла старпома, по-собачьи уложив узкую морду на скрещенные передние лапы, и усиленно делал вид, что не наблюдает за игрой.  
\- Идея и в самом деле неплохая, - согласился Спок. – Зверь этот умный, любознательный и независимый, к тому же с землянами на контакт не идёт.  
\- Теплолюбивый, – вставил доктор, а про себя добавил: «весь в тебя».  
\- Умник ещё тот, – хмыкнул капитан, – в случае чего может объявлять общую тревогу.  
МакКой страдальчески поморщился: воспоминания о ложных тревогах все еще вызывали приступы головной боли. Однажды Шерлок проник в инженерный во время учений, и там, с высоты распределительного шкафа, наблюдал за высокоорганизованной суетой двуногих. После он был похвален самим Скотти за то, что не путался под ногами, и премирован чесанием за ушком.  
Кот явно просек связь между нажатием большой красной кнопки на панели и беготней инженеров. Хуже того – ему понравилось. В первый раз сигнал общей тревоги по необъяснимым причинам включился в бета-смену. Дежурные проверили все системы, пожали плечами и занесли информацию в бортовой журнал. Затем тревога объявлялась дважды в смену гамма, срывая людей с постели и доводя до мигрени и так склонного к паранойе главврача. В четвертый раз, в альфа-смену, виновник происшествия был отловлен собственноручно старпомом. О чем говорили вулканец и кот, так никто и не узнал, но с тех пор безобразие прекратилось.  
Вот так Шерлок и поселился в каюте Спока. Надо сказать, что мелкий пакостник питал к суровому вулканцу необъяснимое уважение, не позволяя себе шкодничать в его присутствии. Зато мог долго сидеть на стеллаже в лаборатории, глядя, как офицер по науке пишет очередную программу, или часами медитировать под его музыку.

Посещение кораблём «Энтерпрайз» космической станции «К-7» начиналось как самое рутинное мероприятие – каковым оно и должно было быть. Всего и нужно было, что пристыковаться, выгрузить привезенное оборудование, загрузить топливо и провиант для колонистов на Ригеле-8, отпустить экипаж в увольнительную, вернуть на борт, отстыковаться и улететь навстречу новым приключениям. Люди радостно настраивались на отдых. Один доктор МакКой нервничал, поминая недобрым словом злосчастного Сирано Джонса, а равно всех трибблов и клингонов Вселенной, и требуя строжайшего капитанского запрета приносить со станции сувениры. Особенно живые.  
Когда разгрузка техники была успешно завершена, экипаж партиями отправился на сушу. Нездоровое перешептывание, озирание по углам и другие панические признаки у оставшихся на корабле членов экипажа Сулу и Чехов заметили во время увольнительной второй смены.  
\- Старшина Рэнд, что случилось? Мы с Павлом можем вам помочь?  
\- Наш Шерлок, я боюсь… - расстроенная старшина явно не знала, куда девать руки.  
\- Да?  
\- Он, кажется, сбежал. Ушел через грузовой шлюз на базу.  
Навигатор и пилот переглянулись, хором выдали:  
\- Только мистеру Споку не говорите! – и убежали в транспортаторную.  
Через полчаса ребята поняли, что отыскать мелкого шкодливого кота на огромном складе своими силами не представляется возможным. Зверь на призывы не откликался, да и вряд ли мог их расслышать за шумом воздуховодов и двигателей погрузочных машин. Обыскав едва ли четверть территории, напарники присели отдохнуть на какой-то ящик возле диспетчерской. К ним немедленно подошла молоденькая лейтенант СБ.  
\- Вы что-то потеряли, джентльмены?  
\- Чёрного кота, мэм, - печально вздохнул Павел. – Удрал через грузовой шлюз и, боюсь, заблудился.  
\- Ну, этой беде легко помочь, – улыбнулась лейтенант и позвала: – Джонни, Джонни, ко мне!  
Из двери диспетчерской, чуть прихрамывая, вышел большой золотистый лабрадор и с достоинством сел у ног офицера.  
\- Знакомьтесь, это Джонни. Служил спасателем в чине лейтенанта, видите звездочки на ошейнике? Был отправлен в отставку после травмы, а ведь парню всего четыре года. Теперь вот у нас живет, за ним, как за каменной стеной, - безопасница похлопала пса по спине. - Ну что, малыш, найдем кота?  
Шерлок нашелся на удивление быстро, хоть и в самом дальнем конце склада. В ответ на уверенный собачий лай из-за горы коробок с невнятным содержимым и андорианскими маркировками вылетела стремительная черная тень.  
\- Испугался собаки, – ахнула офицер СБ.  
\- Шерлок-то? – дружно удивились Чехов и Сулу.  
И ничего он не испугался. Просто замер, как вкопанный, склонив голову набок и насторожив острые уши, окинул пса быстрым взглядом и бесстрашно подошел к нему вплотную. Лабрадор опустил голову и обнюхал кота. Шерлок даже не дрогнул. Лабрадор пару раз неуверенно вильнул хвостом, а потом резко лизнул чёрный кошачий нос.  
Кот скорчил обиженную мокрую мордаху, покосился на неуместно засмеявшихся людей, зачем-то тронул лапой Джонов ошейник и, видимо, удовлетворившись этим, развернулся и гордо пошёл к выходу со склада. Пёс двинулся следом.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, - Чехов пожал девушке руку. – Я Павел, а это Хикару. А как вас зовут, лейтенант? Вы нам только Джонни представили.  
\- Лоретта. Ваш друг всегда такой стеснительный?  
\- Я просто думал над строчкой, - улыбнулся Сулу.  
\- Не знал, что ты поэт, - шепнул Чехов.  
\- Раньше вдохновения не было. А теперь лейтенант Лоретта смеётся, и мне не остаётся ничего другого, как сочинять стихи.  
\- Никаких званий, просто Лоретта, - настояла безопасница. – Прочтёте, что получилось?  
\- Медные кудри  
Скачут, свиваясь туго,  
Над нежностью плеч.  
Раньше я змеек таких  
Беспокойных не видел.  
\- Мне никогда ещё не дарили танка, - радуется Лоретта. – Да ещё классических – признаться, я не люблю модерн.  
\- Хикару его тоже терпеть не может, - заверяет Чехов. – А вот нам с котом уже пора на корабль, до свидания! За Джонни не беспокойтесь. Хорошей увольнительной, дружище.  
Хлопнув Сулу по плечу и поймав благодарный взгляд, навигатор удалился.

Однако тихо дойти до корабля у троицы так и не получилось. Капитан оправдал свою репутацию и, как всегда, оказался в нужное время в самом интересном месте. На сей раз, в виде исключения, вместе с начмедом.  
\- Мистер Чехов, что вы делаете здесь в такой компании и где вы забыли нашего пилота? - МакКой почти по-Споковски изогнул бровь, и Павел понял, что выкрутиться уже не удастся.  
\- Шерлок сбежал на станцию, сэр. Этот пес любезно помог нам найти его, а Сулу остался налаживать отношения с сотрудниками станции. Дипломатические.  
\- Вот как? Наш талисман тоже решил сходить в увольнительную? - капитан рассмеялся и потрепал пса за ухом. - И как же тебя зовут, чудо?  
\- Его зовут Джонни, сэр. На «К-7» его каждая собака знает.  
\- Джонни, ты нам не подскажешь, где мы можем отметить возвращение блудного кота?  
\- Парень вряд ли тебе ответит, Боунз. Но вот эта стрелка явно указывает в направлении бара.

Чернокожая дама за барной стойкой ничуть не удивилась столь разношерстной компании, как три человека, кот и лабрадор.  
\- Могу я предложить вам горячий шоколад с ликером Гальяно, джентльмены? А вашему коту - сливок?  
\- А Джонни...  
\- А Джон получит свое любимое мороженое. Слегка подтаявшее, как обычно.  
Поставив перед клиентами чашки, бармен не ушла, а облокотилась на стойку, подперев щеку рукой, и принялась разглядывать четвероногих посетителей.  
\- Простите, мэм, что не знаю вашего имени…  
\- Гаинан.  
\- Гаинан, - кивнул МакКой. – Вы сейчас назвали собаку "Джон", а не "Джонни", как остальные. Почему?  
\- Потому, что Джонни – не его имя, и ему оно не нравится. Джон Доу, мистер Икс, попал к нам через вторые руки и без документов. Джон - единственная кличка, на которую он хоть как-то согласился отзываться. Вам придется придумать ему новое имя, доктор.  
\- Придется? - изумился начмед  
\- Разумеется, - улыбнулась негритянка, - не думаю, что он согласится отпустить вашего кота.  
Леонард посмотрел на зверей. Пес уплетал пломбир. Шерлок, проигнорировавший предложенные сливки, сидел рядышком и активно Джону помогал.  
\- Пес тоскует на этой тихой базе, он не привык к мирной жизни, и мы все это понимаем. Ему нужен другой дом, где будет людно, шумно и беспокойно.  
\- А что, Боунз, соглашайся, - Кирк хлопнул друга по плечу. - У вас даже профессии похожие – людей спасать.  
\- Вот Сулу обрадуется, - вставил Чехов. – Он так хотел, чтоб на корабле была собака.  
\- Тогда нужно выпить за нового члена команды, - сдался доктор. – Гаинан, налейте-ка нам виски, пожалуйста.  
\- Увы, господа, натуральный кончился, а репликатор выдает под видом "Джек Дэниэлз" подозрительную отраву.  
\- На всей станции нельзя добыть приличного виски? - изумился Кирк. – Вы правы, так жить нельзя. Я попробую прислать к вам на помощь нашего главного инженера, он подобные неполадки воспринимает как личное оскорбление.  
\- Кстати о неполадках. Сегодня мы совсем не заметили у вас здесь трибблов, - вспомнил Чехов. – Но ведь ещё год назад станция кишела этими пушистыми проглотами, а контрабандист Сирано Джонс приставлен был их собирать. Как ему это удалось?  
\- Думаю, здесь нет его особой заслуги, - улыбнулась Гаинан. – Просто трибблы кончились.  
\- Слопали друг друга?  
\- Всё может быть, энсин. В какой-то момент они словно испарились.

На «Энтерпрайз» Шерлок первым спрыгнул с платформы транспортатора и настороженно замер. Что-то изменилось. В его дом проникло чужое. Нечто, чему он не знал названия, но против наличия этого восставали его глубинные инстинкты.  
\- Шерлок, как хорошо, что ты нашёлся! Шерлок? Пойдем, надо устраивать твоего нового друга.  
Кот раздраженно дернул ухом. Голос Рэнд был так некстати, он отвлекал и мешал слушать голос корабля.  
\- Шерлок, ну что же ты?  
Холодный нос Джона ткнулся ему в загривок, словно спрашивая, все ли в порядке. Чужое могло подождать.

Осмотрев каюту доктора и обойдя её несколько раз кругом, лабрадор остался новым пристанищем доволен. Затем хозяин каюты отправился в медотсек принимать дежурство, Чехов – в спортзал, искать какую-то игрушку, а пёс в сопровождении капитана и кота – бродить окрест и знакомиться с экипажем.  
Весть о новичке разнеслась по кораблю в мгновение ока, и все, кто не гулял в этот час по станции и был свободен от вахт, высыпали в коридор. Если Шерлок держал людей в строгости, то Джона можно было гладить, тискать, трепать за мягкие рыжие уши, жать его мужественные лапы, и всё это – ко взаимному удовольствию! Прекрасная половина астронавтов была очарована им. Капитан веселился, пёс блаженствовал, а кот демонстративно не обращал внимания на этот ажиотаж вокруг товарища и важно шествовал на полшага впереди, порой оборачиваясь и дожидаясь, когда тот закончит здороваться с очередным двуногим. Так они и набрели на старшего помощника.

\- Встречайте молодое пополнение, Спок. Его зовут Джон, и сегодня он выручил Шерлока. Отныне наш дом – его дом.  
\- Добро пожаловать на борт, лейтенант, - вулканец учтиво наклонил голову, пёс вильнул хвостом. - Капитан, за период вашего отсутствия на корабле не произошло ничего, кроме мелких неприятностей.  
\- Какого рода были эти неприятности, позвольте узнать?  
\- Мистер Скотт назвал их ерундой и забавными совпадениями. Я позволил себе возразить, что совпадений во множественном числе не бывает.  
\- Вы правы, мистер Спок, - вмешалась Ухура, приблизившись к собеседникам и автоматически положив руку на голову собаки. – У меня, например, пропали со стола прекрасные чётки, пустой шнурок от них я нашла на полу: видите, он цел, а сложный узел не развязан. Похоже, что на «Энтерпрайз» орудует пронырливый воришка. Шерлок, это я не про тебя.  
Кот потянулся к предложенному дамой шнурку и с подозрением обнюхал его, а потом зашипел и припал к земле, словно готовился к прыжку. Джон с интересом наблюдал за этой сценой и на всякий случай рыкнул на шнурок.  
\- Тише, ребята, мы знаем, что у Шерлока железное алиби, - заверил их Кирк, пряча улыбку. – Докладывайте, что ещё украдено?  
\- Дежурный по секции ботаники обнаружил беспорядок в делектусе, - признался вулканец.  
\- Где, простите?  
\- В шкафу с образцами семян. Кроме того, из запертой каюты энсинов Вайнахт и Кио исчезли продукты питания: натуральное рождественское печенье и орехи.  
\- Еда пропала бесследно? – полюбопытствовал Кирк.  
\- Только орехи, от печенья остались одни крошки.  
\- И в самом деле, очень странно, мистер Спок. Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Один из компьютеров в моей лаборатории вышел из строя. Произошло короткое замыкание, предохранитель сгорел. Причину мы сейчас выясняем.  
\- Конечно, не так страшно, как потеря девочками печенья, но я вам сочувствую.  
\- Спасибо, капитан, - невозмутимо ответствовал старпом. – Куда вы направляетесь с этой кавалькадой?  
\- К мистеру Скотту, с ответственным поручением. Он у себя, лейтенант Ухура?  
\- Да, зачитался технической литературой.

\- Это ф`рменное безобразие, с`р. Р`зрешите мне в ср`чном п`рядке отбыть на станцию для устранения неисправности.  
\- Разрешаю, Скотти, и даже настаиваю. Без вас там никак не обойтись. Спок, если что, я пошёл руководить погрузкой провианта и проверять накладные.  
\- Вам помочь, капитан?  
\- Спасибо, но не стоит. Чините компьютер, он сейчас важнее, - с этими словами Кирк вышел из каюты главного инженера.  
Капитан не сделал по коридору и десятка шагов, как ближайший интерком на стене ожил и начал вещать голосом МакКоя:  
\- Джим, у нас какая-то психическая эпидемия. Добротная, с галлюцинациями. Пока меня не было, в медотсек обратилось шесть членов экипажа с одинаковыми симптомами: люди слышали странные звуки – не то шорохи, не то шёпоты. Четверо из них при этом видели кто призрак трюмного, кто отсутствовавшего на корабле кота или, на худой конец, шевелящуюся одежду в собственном шкафу. Кристина обследовала страждущих, не нашла ничего подозрительного, решила не тревожить Спока и выдала успокоительные. Причём последних два пациента поступили пятнадцать минут назад.  
\- Уже иду, Боунз, конец связи.

\- Мистер Спок, Шерлок – меня не будет ч`са п`лтора. Вы уж п`заботьтесь о нашей девочке!  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Скотт. Всё будет в порядке.  
Кот перевёл взгляд с человека на вулканца и величаво кивнул. «С кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься», - подумал главный инженер. Из коридора донёсся голос Чехова:  
\- Джон, малыш, смотри, что я тебе принёс!

Ускользать от внимания команды Шерлок научился давно. Стоило неподвижно пролежать в каком-нибудь кресле минут десять, и люди переставали замечать его. От Джона сбежать было бы сложнее, но как раз сейчас лабрадор был занят с Чеховым крайне скучной и примитивной игрой «найди мячик в дендрарии». Помешать охоте не мог никто. Легкой черной тенью кот крался вдоль стены. Он слышал их – противные высокие голоса, выбивающиеся из строгой мелодии его корабля. Он знал – если не остановить их, мелодия будет разрушена. Его кораблю, его дому будет больно. Эти голоса всегда приносят зло.  
Ближе, еще ближе. Дверь инженерного открывается с тихим шипением, и у Шерлока встает дыбом шерсть на загривке. Наглые чужаки осмелились посягнуть на самое сердце его корабля. Мерзкая вонь будит древние инстинкты, ярость застилает глаза. Запах все сильней и сильней. Точно, сюда! Какая жалость, что люди не замечают очевидных вещей, им всегда нужно объяснять просто и доступно. Позвать и показать. Позвать - а теперь в бой!

\- Да какого дьявола здесь творится? Извините, мистер Спок.  
\- Лейтенант Баптисто, возвращайтесь на пост. Джон, ты не видел Шерлока?  
Пёс нахмурился. Видеть-то он не видел, зато чуял прекрасно: кот пробегал здесь ещё утром. Но куда его понесло сейчас? Его запах повсюду, а свежих следов не так уж много. Сигнал тревоги и красные сполохи бьют по ушам и глазам, отвлекают страшно, но бывало и хуже. Работать можно.  
Лабрадор вежливо увернулся от руки какой-то девушки, пытавшейся потрепать его по холке – она резко пахла духами, что сейчас было некстати. Оглянулся на Спока и повёл его туда, где они с Шерлоком виделись в последний раз. Возле самых дверей дендрария Джон замер на несколько мгновений, опустив голову, отрывисто гавкнул и вновь сорвался с места.  
Иногда пёс ненадолго замедлял бег, раздражённо ворча. Свежий след петлял и путался, словно зловредный кот двигался исключительно зигзагом и нарочно пересекал все свои нахоженные тропинки одну за другой. А здесь он какое-то время топтался на месте, потом рванул напрямик вон в ту большую дверь, а назад так и не вышел. Пёс был в этом так же уверен, как в том, что языком умываться глупо. И, судя по запаху, Шерлок был очень и очень зол.  
Дверь послушно открылась, пропуская вулканца и собаку – умная, хорошая дверь. Когда рушится дом, где таких нет, выбраться очень трудно.  
Внутри разит машинным маслом и чем-то ещё, незнакомым. Неприятным. Запах кота тоже есть, нет только самого кота. След обрывается у большой трубы, Шерлок там! И опасность там. Ууу, какая! Джон уселся на пол, вскинул голову и с чувством облаял заслонку. Судя по выражению морды, умей он ругаться по-человечьему, мог бы дать фору Скотти.  
Спок незамедлительно связался с мостиком.  
\- Мы нашли его, капитан. Кот забрался в систему охлаждения двигателя, одна из заслонок кожуха приоткрыта.  
\- Попробуйте его чем-нибудь приманить, - отозвался интерком. – Не разбирать же из-за него трубу, да и лезть выручать некому. Ни один из инженеров в неё не поместится, а Сулу до сих пор в увольнительной.  
Капитана прервал негодующий лай. Джон пытался содрать лапами непокорную заслонку, и у него это начинало получаться.  
\- Капитан, у нас есть доброволец, профессиональный спасатель, - заключил старпом. – Конец связи.  
Стоило двум подоспевшим на помощь техникам открутить болты, как лабрадор осторожно пролез внутрь. Этот участок трубы шёл под небольшим углом к полу, почти горизонтально. Заслонки, предназначенные для обслуживания системы, располагались здесь с интервалом в два с половиной метра – то есть по три на каждый виток толстой спирали, которой кожух охватывал двигатель. Пёс, судя по производимому шуму, продвигался вниз медленно, но верно; Спок и инженеры следовали за ним снаружи.  
Между четвёртой и пятой по счёту заслонками Джон остановился и залаял громче обычного. Послышалась возня, а затем лабрадор грузно пополз обратно, но не одолел и полутора метров.  
\- Это был сигнал, он нашёл кота. Открывайте как можно быстрее, - приказал старпом.  
На то, чтобы справиться с крепежом, ушло несколько минут. С той стороны доносился какой-то хрип, на зов собака не реагировала. Наконец мужчины убрали заслонку и увидели лежащего внутри Джона. Шерлока он держал зубами за шкирку.  
\- Спок вызывает медотсек. Двое пострадавших в инженерном, оба без сознания. Нет, кот и пёс. Вероятно, отравление парами фреона.

Звери были переданы в заботливые руки медиков. Инженеры в авральном порядке проводили диагностику системы охлаждения и заменяли испорченные трубки. Мигом примчавшийся на корабль Скотти впал в прострацию, когда старший помощник продемонстрировал ему прогрызенный насквозь пластик.  
\- Т`кого не может быть, п`скольку не может быть никогда, с`р, - заявил он. – Этот н`вейший материал устойчив к биоп`вреждениям, его даже арктурианская плесень не в`зьмёт, клингонам её на камбуз. Не мог же земной к`шак, тем более наш Шерлок…  
\- Вы правы, мистер Скотт. Несомненно, Шерлок выследил диверсанта, кто бы это ни был, и сразился с ним, - Спок сцепил руки в замок и соединил вместе указательные пальцы, о чём-то раздумывая. – Я должен проверить одну гипотезу. На корабле найдется тонкая пластиковая доска, лист жести, проволока, мелкие пружины и алюминиевая сетка с ячейками не крупнее одного сантиметра?  
\- Смекаю, о чём вы, - прищурился Скотти. – Т`кие доски можно п`заимствовать на камбузе, да и с остальным пр`блем не в`зникнет.

Десяток опытных моделей, собранных главным инженером по чертежу старшего помощника, зарядили купленным на станции арахисом и разместили по углам в инженерном и трюме. К утру приманка из пяти ловушек таинственным образом исчезла, в четырёх осталась нетронутой, зато в десятой обнаружилось сразу два зубастых грязно-серых зверька.

В каюте капитана было созвано экстренное совещание, на котором присутствовали четверо старших офицеров и пара пленников в клетке.  
\- Итак, мистер Спок. Атаке какого инопланетного агрессора мы подверглись на сей раз?  
\- Едва ли инопланетного, капитан. Это были крысы.  
\- Крысы? – недоверчиво протянул МакКой. – Вы ничего не путаете?  
\- Да, крысы. Вне всякого сомнения, это Rattus norvegicus — земное млекопитающее из семейства мышиных, отряда грызунов...  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Спок, мы знаем, кто такие крысы, - капитан не дал разгореться традиционной перепалке начмеда и старпома. – Вы предполагаете, что они перебрались на корабль со станции?  
\- Так точно, эта версия объясняет всё. Внезапное исчезновение с «К-7» трибблов, не выдержавших жёсткой конкуренции, порчу имущества и похищение пищевых продуктов на «Энтерпрайз», равно как и поведение Шерлока, который не мог не среагировать на своего исконного врага.  
\- Врага, к`торый нас едва не уничтожил, – проворчал миcтер Скотт. – Счастье ещё, что к`раблик не успел взлететь.  
\- Какие будут идеи по устранению их с корабля, джентльмены?  
\- На меня не смотри, Джим, – сразу же открестился МакКой. – Я доктор, а не Гамельнский крысолов!  
\- Вы-то уж точно нет, – Спок позволил себе приподнять бровь, – но идея неожиданно хороша. Насколько мне известно, на рубеже XX и XXI веков на Земле для изгнания мелких грызунов с предприятий использовали инфразвук. Обратившись к соответствующим источникам, мы с мистером Скоттом сможем подобрать нужную частоту и мощность передатчика.  
\- Отлично! – Кирк наконец улыбнулся – Господа, займитесь этим немедленно.  
Старший помощник и главный инженер удалились, а МакКой так и остался сидеть за столом со странным выражением лица  
\- Боунз? – капитан присел на краешек стола. – Что-то не так?  
\- Это странно, Джим, тебе не кажется? Мы улетели за миллионы световых лет от Земли, и теперь гадаем, как прогнать с корабля обычных крыс, точно моряки восемнадцатого века.  
\- Чем мы хуже моряков? И потом, это космос, без сюрпризов здесь было бы скучно,- улыбнулся Кирк.  
И получил в ответ такую же мальчишескую, предвкушающую улыбку.

\- Ну, как там наши герои?  
Доктор МакКой оторвался от планшета и сердито посмотрел на своего капитана.  
\- Джим, ты спрашиваешь о них уже четвертый раз за день. Спят оба. Молодые здоровые звери, идут на поправку. Но если хочешь – взгляни сам, они в третьей палате.  
Кирк чуть обиженно хмыкнул и вышел. А через минуту вернулся обратно, странно сверкая глазами  
\- Боунз, ты должен это видеть. Только тихо.  
Начмед выбрался из-за стола и на цыпочках зашёл в палату. Лабрадор отдыхал на выделенной ему жёсткой кушетке, вытянувшись с максимально возможным удобством. Над головой пациента попискивали приборы: на первый взгляд показатели были в норме. А рядом с псом, положив острую морду ему на плечо, компактно свернулся черный кучерявый кот. Доктор поймал себя на мысли о том, что, наверное, впервые, видит Шерлока таким умиротворённым. Куда только девались его высокомерие и подростковая агрессивность?  
\- Вы собираетесь оставить собаку у себя? - старший помощник умел ходить так же бесшумно, как и его питомец.  
\- Конечно. Эта усатая зараза без него пропадёт.  
\- Самое логичное решение, что вы когда-либо принимали, доктор.  
\- Приятно, что вы это признаёте.  
\- И как ты назовешь его? - спросил Джим.  
МакКой улыбнулся.  
\- А что, есть варианты?


End file.
